Bursting Point
"Bursting Point" is the nineteenth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary The Ontario Quadrant goes against the United Earth government and offers to take the refugees from the SDF-1 and Captain Henry Gloval orders the SDF-1 to make its way to offload its civilian cargo. The Zentraedi intercept the SDF-1 and Rick Hunter, now the commander of Skull Squadron after Roy Fokker's death, returns to action after recovering from his injuries. The SDF-1 tests out its new Omni-Directional Barrier System, however the system is overloaded resulting in not only the destruction of the Zentraedi attackers, but the death of Ben Dixon and levels the surface of the Ontario Quadrant for miles around the unscathed battlefortress. Synopsis The catastrophes of war have reduced the civilian population of Macross City to 56,000. Captain Gloval is desperate to have the survivors relocated on Earth before anyone else is killed. He broadcasts his request over open airspace, realizing that he will be refused again but hoping that someone in the government will hear and do something about the impossible situation. Gloval will not rest until his orders are changed. His persistence pays off. The North American Ontario quadrant agrees to accept as residents any civilians from the SDF-1 who whish to return to the planet. Azonia and Khyron are quarreling again when Miriya requests permission to be reduced to Micronian size so she can become spy for the Zentraedi. Azonia is puzzled but grants the pilot’s wish. Miriya has an ulterior motive. She wants to find and eliminate the Micronian who defeated her in battle. The Zentraedi proceed with a new attack plan which quickly goes awry. Khyron takes matters into his hands, and Azonia ends up having to fight a two-front battle trying to keep the warlord from destroying the Micronians while she attempts to capture the vessel herself. Captain Gloval decides to test a new barrier-shield system. It protects the ship but renders the weapon system inoperable. Khyron blasts the shield with all he’s got and eventually, the system overloads. Rick Hunter, now the leader of Fokker’s famed Skull Squadron, is ordered to evacuate the surrounding area as the barrier control begins an explosive chain reaction. Not all of the squad is able to pull out in time, with Ben Dixon being vaporized. By the end of the debacle, they learn that the attacking Zentraedi fleet has been wiped out and, because of the proximity to the planet, the Earth’s surface has been leveled over a radius of twenty-five miles. In response to the destruction of the earth's surface, the Ontario Quadrant revokes permission to offload refugees. On board the SDF-1, Lynn Kyle holds a press conference for his cousin. Lynn Minmei has collapsed from stress, and her public is anxious to hear how she’s doing. Kyle chides the newsmen on their priorities: “I don’t understand how, with all that’s been going on, you people can be chasing after a star who passed out from a little overwork! Now forget that and let’s find a way to make these military leaders to stop this war. This fighting is totally non-productive… There are no winners, only losers. We must get out of this destructive, inhumane, no-win situation at once.” While the crew of the SDF-1 is alarmed at Kyle’s underlying suggestion of total surrender to the Zentraedi, the three spies – Bron, Rico, and Konda – are astonished at their gut reaction to these ideas. An end to fighting would negate the Zentraedi reason for existence, yet the thought of life without constant warfare is somehow appealing. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Bāsuto Pointo" (Meaning "Burst Point" in English) that was aired 27 February, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Bill Capizzi as Konda *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Richard Epcar as Ben Dixon *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as :*Azonia :*Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Jan Rabson as Bron *Mike Reynolds as Dolza *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator *Greg Snegoff as Khyron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * 19 19